wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Polar
Polar is an IceWing spearwoman and guard in the events of Stowaway. She is killed by Ptarmigan in a fight with him and Effervescent, but was the queen’s personal favorite guard. Appearance: Pale whitish body, shadows of grey. Has a slightly darker steel-grey underbelly. Has dark, sunken in eyes and a tired face. Eyes are dark, dark purple and claws are similar, a dark bruised color. She often has bruises and callouses on her talons and wings, which are light violet-grey. Always carries a glass-tipped spear with a stone handle, along with a few novelty crystal-carved knives with wooden handles. Personality: Gruff, loyal, values traits she doesn't have (mainly being able to think for yourself). Compared to what you may th\hink, is very compassionate-- the problem is, she wants to be kind to EVERYBODY and thus hurts dragons with this blinding loyalty. Ambitious, and believes rank dictates importance, but also thinks that ranks shouldn't be born into but rather earned through hard work. Mistakenly believes giving up the things she loves is part of her life; often doesn’t see the other side of things. Compassionate and caring to those she choses History: Was born fairly low ranking, to two 4th circle dragons. From a young age she was carted off to a specialized school, whee she learned obedience and fighting skills. When the IceWing civil war was slowly forming, as a teenager, she was lucky enough to get a job as a guard, and since then as worked her way up through the ranks. She made it to the queen's personal bodyguards, after fending off many pirates and rogues from other tribes outside the palace. Throughout the years stuck in the palace, she developed a rivalry with Eider, mocking him for his disability and scorning him for not working hard enough. But slowly, as the hunt for Stowaways climaxed, she grew closer to him, knowing that the guards had to stick together. It was a moment of realization for her, that the guards all had it bad, and all they could do was be close together and do what the queen wanted. However, she became displeased with Eider's resent of the royalty, and so ditched him. An IceWing princess named Snowshoe was thrown lazily into the old dungeons after Polar reported her rudeness to the queen. Instructed to check up on the princess, Polar headed down to the dungeon, only to find her reporting "mutts" in the dungeon. Polar suddenly found Effervescent, a SeaWing Stowaway, and started to battle with him, and appeared to be winning. Ptarmigan, leader of the Stowaways and the friend of Effer, stepped into the fight, saving Effer but at the same time, snapping at him and biting his friend to get him to leave the guard behind. Polar eventually died in the dungeon, simply giving up in the fight after realizing the Stowaways were stronger than her. In the end, she succumbed t the Stowaways, and let her death further the destruction of the kingdom. Trivia: Her favorite food is any type of nut; she loves peanut butter She has a surprising amount of knowledge in medicine Relationships: eider crystal snowshoe/other princesses Category:Characters Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Work In Progress